talesofthequadfandomcom-20200215-history
CTYI 2011
Courses Session 1 Astronomy Biomedical Diagnostics Criminology Film Studies Game Theory Heritage Studies Medicine Social Psychology 21st Century Skills Write, Act, Perform Summer Scholars Biological and Chemical Sciences Law and Government Humanities Business Engineering Session 2 Architecture Behavioural Psychology Biotechnology Business & Innovation Computer Gaming Economics & Politics Engineering Japanese Journalism Medicine The Maths Experience Novel Writing Philosophy War & Conflict Studies Amusing Happenings 'The John Murray Show -S1' During Session One, Colm went to speak on RTE 1 on John Murray's Show, and brought 2 students, with him. Colm also bought them breakfast from a real shop (!) The Politics Debate -S1 The Politics debate was held on the second Friday, the Summer Scholars' last day, where four politicians came in to DCU and had a debate against 6 Ctyi students (including one ra) about Whether Politics was interested in young people. The politicians lost miserably. Sam Killian made the coolest speech any of us had ever heard,ever, and smashed the politicians arguements(or what little there was of them) to tinsy little pieces. "THERE IS NOTHING MORE DISGUSTING THAN A POLITICIAN IN A T-SHIRT!!" (Note: If anyone has the exact quote, please edit this) 'The Secret Adventures of Stalin -S1' The Write Act Perform Class, in tradition, wrote and performed a play based on a well known book or play. This year they decided to focus on The Secret Adventures of Stalin, by Gingey Monahan. The final play ended up a mashup of all 3 books currently in the Series, with such notable characters as Tim the Narrating Bastard and Stalin's grumpy roommate Ben. To keep the play super-top-secret, the WAP class swore an oath to tell everybody that they were doing the Lion King. Even though they broke into giggles when it was mentioned, nobody else copped on. An exception was made to this to ask Miguel for permission to have his mother as a character in the play, but he was more than happy. Kate took videos Here, Here and Here 'The Great Toast Burning S1' During the second week the fire alarm went off at around 3 in the morning. Students were gathered outside and had to wait about 40 minutes before security realised a cleaner had burned frech toast. Some guys were simply wearing boxers and a t-shirt for those 40 minutes, Danny the RA coming out in nothing but a dressing gown, however some were fully clothed (Howard, because being in pyjamas is way to mainstream). Most people were wearing no shoes and the tarmac caused an uncomfortable 40 minutes. Amy Clavin notably managed to sleep through the fire alarm. 'Rave In The Quad - S1' The second Disco, due to a clash in bookings from the Sportalians was moved from the Saturday night to the Friday Night. This outraged many students as they would not have any time in Blanchardstown to buy clothes. On the day, everybody ran up to their rooms and got ready in the meagre amount of time given, but twenty minutes before the disco was supposed to start, the RAs announced that the canteen staff was mistaken and the disco was on Saturday after all. Instead Students were given Mega-Social Hour. The RAs felt guilty for the chaos caused so they decided to allow students to have an amp in the quad. Alexis brought his amp which was hooked up to a laptop by RA Danny who then became a DJ. Students in the quad went mental, and just about the best rave ever followed. Towards the end everyone got really sweaty so Caoimhin being the clever person he is brought out a bottle of water and soaked himself in the midde of the rave. This was all fine and good until other lads decided they wanted to do the same, then one guy brought out a bottle and soaked the fist pumping crowd- and the amp. RA Danny got mad and the rave was ended. Alexis dried out the amp and apparently its fine. Video!! 'Flour Throwing - S1' A key element of the Talent Show, as presented by Sam and Danny. It resulted in flour being thrown in the faces of Zoe and Caoimhín as unfortunate volunteers. Ciara Keegan decided to be smart and sit on the ONLY seat that had flour on it (from the three she had to choose from) when she went up to preform. Flour got all over the Larkin, and eventually, ended up on Danny's face. One of the unfortunate few was the Medicine TA and former RA Raymond; Danny taunted him with the flour for the next few days, threatening to empty the bag on his hair. Rain Dancing On two of the occasions it rained VERY heavily, certain people decided to have fun. The first time Ciara and Niamh thought it would be a brilliant idea to go dancing in the rain and jump in piuddles while waiting for their activities group to move, until Andrea screamed them back under the shelter, but they had already succeeded in getting completely soaked. The second time, was the evening of the last study, naturally, Ciara and Niamh, joined by Foxy decided to run up to the science block through all the puddles. On arriving, they saw fellow rain dancers and everyone stayed out getting soaked until the TA's dragged them into study, ten minutes late. Again, everyone was SOAKED. Soaked enough that they had to borrow people's clothes, leave study and go have showers before they got hypothermia. A Reading of Erotic Tea Poetry Performed by Sir Edmund Keogh During the activity Tea Appreciation, groups were ordered to write an ode to tea, and this is what was produced. The poem personified both the culchies' and townies' extreme love of tea. Tea! o glorious tea! thy hidden beauty lies in your triangular osculating sachet, in your tantalising brown leaves. In your sacred union with the boiling water a new age begins. The beautiful bond between the two, enriched with "sun, rain and air". I long only to feel your heat through the ceramic cup, to hear the playful splash of milk, to see white mingle with brown to form a beautiful tan colour. How I wish to raise your beauty to my drying lips. and that first sip of glory - HEAVEN! 'Fun Improv - S2' The best activity ever! 'Basically, all RA groups were given half an hour to come up with a mini drama, each student representing an RA. The perfect opportunity to slag off the RAs. Each RA group was given a time of day in which to set their little play, for example it could be 3-4, in which case the storyline would be based on the activities. Some groups were hilarious...others, not so much, but for once the Friday night activity was an epic win! Most of the jokes revolved around the 'relationship' between Maeve and donacha, others to do with frank and his ineptness. All in all, best activity ever! 'RAs Danny Riordan (Parents fed him lemons to watch his reaction) We Love You Danny!! <3 Ciara Murphy (WE LOVE YOU CIARA!!!!!!! best RA ever <3) Caoimhe Rehill (Lily Allen's Secret Twin) Howard Helen (Where is he?!??!?!?!) Karen Young Frances O'Mahony (the coolest ginger ever!) Danielle "Danzi Bbz" Broomfield (WELL DONE!) Dave Staunton ("Lads rape isn't funny. Incest is funny but rape isn't funny".) (At the zoo: "Now lads, listen up. There is to be NO stealing of the penguins. If ye take one well I'll just have to take it off ye" "Will you be giving it back?" ". . . No." <3 Michelle McCarthy (the dark horse, secretly awesome) Maeve IS Devine (Continuously assaulted by students in attepmts to get her to hug back)(which she did once we bought her shoes) Aoife O'Connell (Epic opera singer) Ronan Colgan (Florence and the Machine) Donncha De Condúin Laura Twomey ( Sweetest tea-loving RA ever!!!) Frank Craul (awesomest RA EVER!!) Frankie Conor O'Huiggin (Chandler from Fr- I mean, Bear Gryl- I mean, the best of the RAs)